Captured
by BlackBeautyRose
Summary: Just as Sakura Mikan's name is just about to turn into Nogi Mikan, she is kidnapped by a mysterious stranger whom she has shares a secret past with. Her bond with her kidnapper grows stronger, and she suddenly finds herself choosing between the one and only love she's ever known, and the man desperate to recapture her heart.


**Author Note** - I changed some things up in the plot.. I think.. eh, whatever. Anyway prepare for updates every day. My treat for procrastinating until the last month of the year.

* * *

><p><strong>Captured<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.. Will you marry me?<em>

_A thousand times yes.._

* * *

><p>The chestnut-eyed girl couldn't believe that the beautiful, unknown creature reflected in the mirror was actually her.<p>

".. It's probably just the makeup doing its magic." To-be-Nogi Mikan sulked, a dark cloud hovering over her.

"Probably." Imai Hotaru, said in her usual monotone voice, making the dark cloud rain heavily on the poor girl.

"Yup." A green-haired girl agreed wholeheartedly, cackling evilly like the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Hotaru! Sumire! Be nice to Mikan-chan, it's her special day today!" Anna scolded the two girls, while Nonoko awkwardly patted Mikan's back. She nonchalantly checked her watch and then gasped.

"Eek! Look at the time!" Nonoko shrieked, "We have to get going, pronto!"

"Right!"

The five girls hurriedly stepped out onto the front porch of Anna's house, where the bride-to-be was spruced up for her wedding day. Said bride was careful in keeping her dress and other garments neat and clean. She didn't want to look like a mess in front of the whole church, especially her groom.

Just on the street by the front yard, there was a white limousine waiting. The hazel-eyed girl squealed at the thought of riding in the fancy car with her friends and bridesmaids.

"Get in, idiot." Hotaru said emotionlessly, and pushed Mikan into the car. "We have a wedding to catch."

"Wa! Hotaru, you're so mean!" Mikan pouted, but settled herself in a seat.

Anna sighed at the usual banter, and said to the chauffeur a gentle, "We're ready!", after everyone was comfy.

After about ten minutes, the limousine slowed down, and Mikan peered outside. The flower girls and boys, ring bearer, and other people involved in her wedding were standing outside, smiling at the car, even though they couldn't necessarily see the bride inside, with the tinted windows and all.

"Okay Mikan, stay in here. Remember to wait until Tsubasa and Misao are the only ones left outside!" Nonoko said sternly to the bride.

"Hai!" The chestnut-haired girl chirped happily and playfully saluted.

And so, Mikan waited until the kids that would hold up her veil were left. The girl struggled a little, stepping from the limousine, with her wedding dress, but thankfully, she didn't damage anything.

"Let's go!" Misao and Tsubasa yelled happily, and The bride laughed as the two children eagerly lifted up her veil behind her.

As the doors began to open and the organs started to play, Mikan took a deep breath, looking up down the aisle.

".. Do you, Ruka, take Mikan as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Ruka turned to look at the woman beside him and smiled, "I do."

".. Do you, Mikan, take Ruka as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Mikan turned to look at the man beside her and smiled, "I d-"

.

..

.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot coming from the front of the church interrupted the poor bride's statement.

The next moment, there were screams everywhere, and everyone was fighting to get away from the entrance. The groom was swept away by the crowds from his wife-to-be. "Mikan!"

The chestnut-haired girl was being pushed nearer and nearer to the front of the church, almost as if she was being coaxed to something, until finally, she had gotten away from the swarm of people.

The poor bride fell to the floor in dismay, stunned at what just happened.

"I've got the woman."

Mikan heard behind her just before she saw black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong> - Haha, I'm so lazy.


End file.
